<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a look from you (and I would fall from grace) by vintagepluto</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26057260">a look from you (and I would fall from grace)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintagepluto/pseuds/vintagepluto'>vintagepluto</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, I guess I should warn for underage drinking but it’s a house party so that’s a given, M/M, heads up that there’s a use of the f slur from Billy because of internalized homophobia, idk man there’s just something about the idea of Robin/Nancy that makes me go feral, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:54:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26057260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintagepluto/pseuds/vintagepluto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: “you’re crying in the bathroom at a house party after realizing you’re a lesbian and the popular jock is also there crying because he realized he's bi” </p><p>or </p><p>the house party fic where robin and steve realize they're not so different after all and maybe falling for nancy and billy won’t be the end of the world</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Robin Buckley &amp; Steve Harrington, Robin Buckley/Nancy Wheeler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Stranger Things</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a look from you (and I would fall from grace)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>-title from the song heat of the moment by asia</p><p>-this is a bit more robin/nancy heavy, I just wanted to dabble in harringrove for the sake of parallels</p><p>-robin is a junior, steve and the other two are seniors</p><p>-assume a universe where none of the supernatural elements happened but the party still became friends with El and Hopper adopted her. Steve‘s friendships with all the kids are intact and this takes place right before season 3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve Harrington hanging around in the shadows of a house party rather than being the life of it is quite a rare sight. But he just doesn’t have it in him tonight. Everyone is partying their cares away to welcome summer and, for seniors like him, start to bid goodbye to high school. There’s only two weeks of school left before he’s thrown into the real world. His concern about what his future in particular looks like kills the excitement of these last few big parties of the year. So he’s staked out a place against the wall, observing everyone and drinking some shitty beer.</p><p>Ridiculous pop song after ridiculous pop song, people coming and going from the ‘dance floor’ in various states of intoxication,  boys trying to dance with girls who want nothing to do with them. Nothing special.</p><p>As the song switches to a more serious and sexy one, Steve rolls his eyes at the chorus of girls laughing. But then there’s a shift in the crowd where he can see two particular people on the outskirts. </p><p>It’s Heather Holloway, drunkenly hanging all over Billy Hargrove as they dance and catch the eyes of a few people around them. He watches as Billy politely tries to keep her from falling and pulling him down with her by his shirt. </p><p>Billy Hargrove is an enigma to Steve. The boy was a pain in the ass last year when he was constantly trying to start fights and steal Steve’s spot as the fan favorite basketball player. But these days they have some unspoken agreement to avoid one another. Now he best knows him as Max’s Mayfield’s older brother who occasionally gives him dirty looks in the halls. With all their tumultuous history he wishes he could hate him, but for some reason he just can’t. And Steve has tried, oh how he’s tried. Thinking about why he doesn’t return Billy’s malice makes Steve’s head hurt. He leaves the room, wandering into the kitchen and wanting to be anywhere but here.</p>
<hr/><p>“Earth to Robin” someone says, snapping their fingers in her face. Robin Buckley startles before turning to the girl beside her and mumbling an apology. </p><p>She’s sitting in a lawn chair with some band friends, a bunch of whom she barely even knows. But she wasn’t about to show up to this party alone. She tears her gaze away from the back porch to stare into her solo cup, swirling the alcohol around. </p><p>“What’s up with you? Got the hots for Byers over there?” one of the girls in the circle snickers. A chorus of playful jokes follow and Robin rolls her eyes.</p><p>“Absolutely not” Robin states firmly. They just laugh it off again. When she refuses to talk further, the conversation is dropped. Even though she doubts they believe her, hopefully they won’t remember to tease her about it later.</p><p>Her eyes unconsciously drift back to the corner of the porch. At stupid Jonathan Byers and Nancy Wheeler standing there and kissing a little too passionately to be fully sober. </p><p>It leaves a bitter taste in her mouth and she doesn’t know why seeing the two of them bothers her so much. </p><p>As far as she’s concerned Jonathan is just an antisocial loser and Nancy is just a prissy popular girl from the nicest part of Hawkins’ suburbs. </p><p>What worries her is that she’s found herself drawn to the girl more than ever as the school year has been winding down. Yet she pushes it away and actively tries to dislike her. It’s not that difficult, Nancy is quite friendly with some of the jocks who are complete assholes to Robin. She takes pride in ignoring the fluttering in her stomach that occurs during the rare times they interact.</p><p>But, for some reason, being subjected to seeing her kiss Jonathan makes her stomach churn. It’s not like she’s jealous of Nancy. She hasn’t spoken one word to Jonathan. Much less wanted to kiss him. She feels like a creep watching them so she snaps her head away again, but not before seeing Jonathan pull Nancy closer to him, cupping her cheek. It makes Robin wonder what it would be like to kiss Nancy Wheeler. </p><p>She swallows hard and wills the thought away, looking at the girls around her nervously. When she remembers that it’s all in her head she breathes out a sigh of relief. Because a mental image like that is dangerous. Even more dangerous than sophomore year her wanting to know what it would feel like to run her hands through Tammy Thompson’s hair. She takes a long swig from her cup and forces herself to listen to the conversation around her. If she’s lucky maybe she can just ignore Nancy Wheeler for the rest of the night.</p><p>An hour later, Robin finds herself in a big circle with both Nancy and Jonathan and decides the universe definitely isn’t on her side. The only reason she’s agreed to play truth or dare is because her friend Beth had drunkenly begged her. When all the others refused she gave in, unable stand the pleas anymore. She watches as the beer bottle in the center of the circle lands on various people she doesn’t know. She sits through a few ridiculous rounds involving body shots and truths she doesn’t even care about. She’s about to get up to leave right as the bottle slows to a stop in front of Nancy. </p><p>“What’ll it be Nancy?” the football player whose turn it was last asks loudly.</p><p>She pauses for a second before simply saying “dare” with her voice devoid of interest.</p><p>A bunch of the circle express their surprise at that, a few boys even whooping. Jonathan glares at them and makes a point to wrap his arm around Nancy’s shoulder. Robin frowns slightly at the possessiveness.</p><p>“Alright, I dare you to kiss the prettiest girl here”</p><p>Suddenly the room dissolves into hushed whispers and Robin can’t breathe.</p><p>“Derek it’s two girls, that’s—that’s wrong” a girl speaks up.</p><p>“Who cares? it’ll be hot” the football player, Derek, shrugs.</p><p>Robin clenches her jaw at this but doesn’t dare say anything. </p><p>Jonathan starts to speak and Robin’s eyes snap to him. “She’s still <i>my</i> girlfriend and you can’t make her do something she doesn’t want to” he says pointing an accusing finger at Derek.</p><p>“Yeah and I still don’t know how you secured that Johnny boy” Derek says, flashing a flirty smile at Nancy. Jonathan looks about two seconds away from lunging at him.</p><p>“Jonathan it’s fine, it’s only a kiss. And it’s a girl, it doesn’t mean anything” Nancy tries to calm him down.</p><p>“If you’re sure...” he says, still wary and glaring daggers at Derek.</p><p>As Nancy nervously scans the girls around her, the circle seems to be holding its breath alongside Robin.</p><p>When Nancy’s eyes linger on her, it feels like her heartbeat is going to beat right out of her chest. She looks at the floor, silently waiting for Nancy to just choose someone. Nancy walks over and sits down in front of her and Robin’s eyes widen. This cannot be happening. Oh she’s definitely not drunk enough for this.</p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>“Hi?” Robin asks nervously.</p><p>“Robin right? You’re the only junior in my senior  calculus class.”</p><p>Robin can only nod as she feels her face flush slightly at the fact that Nancy actually knows who she is.</p><p>“Get on with it already!” Derek jeers before yelping in pain when the girl next to him slaps his arm forcefully.</p><p>Nancy just shrugs and leans in to kiss a thoroughly unprepared Robin.</p><p>Robin had fully intended for the kiss to be the most minimal contact possible. A quick peck, only a few seconds long, just enough to satisfy everyone so the game could move on. She didn’t expect to lose every ounce of her self control. She’s positive it’s been more than a few seconds, but Nancy has put her hand on Robin’s cheek and her lips are still on Robin’s. Nancy tilts her head and the action only makes Robin lose herself in the kiss even more. She’s forgotten how to care, breathe, and maybe even her own name.</p><p>Robin jolts away when she hears a whistle from somewhere in the circle. She stares at Nancy as her senses slowly revert back to normal. She’s prepared to see anger and disgust on her face, but Nancy looks just as dazed as Robin feels. The brunette’s pupils are blown and there‘s a distinctive flush on her cheeks. It makes Robin’s heart bloom with affection, cherishing it before the panic can set in.</p><p>“Holy shit that was quite the show Wheeler” Derek laughs, clapping loudly. The rest of the boys in the circle cheer obnoxiously, a few raising their beers happily. The girls’ reactions range from extremely confused to visibly uncomfortable.</p><p>Jonathan clears his throat and Nancy rushes to get back in his arms. Robin feels a cold dread seep into her bones now that it’s finally over. She’s only ever kissed one person before. A random boy in middle school who offered to kiss her just so she could say she’d had her first kiss. Nancy Wheeler was undoubtedly a million times better than him. She sits back stunned, still able to taste Nancy’s lip gloss and the surprising sugary vanilla taste. She expected her to be more of a cherry or strawberry type of girl but Robin likes the vanilla. Really likes it. God why did she enjoy that so much? It’s obvious that this kiss meant nothing to Nancy. </p><p>Before anyone can question her, Nancy spins the bottle and it lands on a random boy.</p><p>The game starts to go back to normal as he selects truth but Robin isn’t staying around to hear his answer. She quickly tells Beth that she’ll catch up with her later and rushes out of the circle. She takes the basement steps two at a time and can feel tears prickling in her eyes.</p><p>She desperately tries to hold them back and races upstairs looking for a bathroom to escape to. The door to the one on the first floor is open, but there’s already two girls in there touching up their makeup. She ascends the steps to the second floor and tries random doorknobs until one opens to a bathroom. She kicks the door closed with her foot and the booming music from downstairs thankfully becomes more muffled. She stands with her hands gripping both sides of the sink, trying not to hyperventilate. A few tears slip out and she can’t even be bothered to do anything about it.</p><p>“I locked that” a voice mumbles.</p><p>Robin jumps in shock and vigorously wipes her tears away upon realizing that she’s not alone. To her right is some boy sitting against the wall with his arms crossed on top of his knees and his head hidden in them. But she’d recognize that hair anywhere. Steve Harrington. Popular senior and beloved basketball player. Definitely not someone she’d expect to find hiding in a bathroom.</p><p>“Apparently you didn’t” she rolls her eyes.</p><p>As much as she doesn’t particularly care about Steve, she can’t help but feel a small pang of sympathy when he raises his head and she can tell that he’s been crying.</p><p>“Can you leave me alone, kinda dealing with some shit” he groans. </p><p>“Well so am I” she says, sitting across from him on the floor, her back pressed against the bathtub. She tries to steady her breathing and a minute or so passes in complete silence. She looks up and stares at him. He stares right back.</p><p>“What brings you here?” he asks awkwardly. Robin considers ignoring him but he’s being nice by not directly kicking her out. </p><p>She wipes a few stray tears away but manages to say “oh no big deal just kissed Nancy Wheeler during a party game and it’s making me rethink my entire life” albeit somewhat bitterly.</p><p>Steve’s eyes widen and she suddenly wonders what prompted her to tell him that, the buzz from her drink wore off a while ago. Her mind begins to run wild with thoughts that he could use this to ruin her life, but he speaks up before she can explain herself or take it back.</p><p>“Try kissing Billy Hargrove during beer pong and it feeling more right than any girl ever” Steve says nervously, offering her a crooked smile.</p><p>She laughs in disbelief and feels a wave of relief wash over her. It reassures her that maybe she’s not the only one having a possible sexuality crisis here. Even if Steve Harrington was the last person she expected to be into guys.</p><p>“Seems like we’re in the same situation then.”</p><p>She pauses, continuing when he doesn’t respond. </p><p>“Maybe we’re not as different as I thought.”</p><p>He nods and they share a look, an unspoken agreement trusting that their conversation won’t leave this bathroom. The world beyond the door isn’t exactly accepting.</p><p>“I’m Robin” she introduces herself, holding her hand out for him to shake.</p><p>“I know” he says, shaking it.</p><p>“You do?” </p><p>She definitely didn’t expect him to know who she was. After all, most of the people at the top of the school’s social ladder don’t bother to acknowledge her existence.</p><p>“Yeah I try my best to actually learn people’s names at school. Part of the popularity.”</p><p>Robin rolls her eyes.</p><p>“What about the freshmen?” </p><p>He shakes his head, “nah that’s too much. They couldn’t make a basket if their lives depended on it.”</p><p>“Not a single one of them can hold a tune during band practice so I’d have to agree with you” she grins. </p><p>He laughs and she feels the atmosphere shift to one that is much less imposing.  </p><p>“How’d things with Nancy go down? I used to date her you know” he asks, his posture relaxing a bit.</p><p>“Yeah trust me I know, I watched you make a fool of yourself with her every day in the halls” Robin scoffs.</p><p>“Hey at least you were looking” he winks.</p><p>Robin snorts, “yeah, I don’t think I’m the type of girl who would’ve been jealous of Nancy because she had you.”</p><p>He rolls his eyes, “maybe you were too busy being jealous of me for having her huh?”</p><p>She feels her heartbeat quicken and kicks his foot. He just smirks in response. It feels surreal, bonding with Steve Harrington in a bathroom at a party over accepting that they’re both not as heterosexual as they’re supposed to be. There’s no point in fighting it anymore. Her fascination with Tammy Thompson could be explained away but the way she felt when Nancy’s lips were on hers couldn’t. She’s a lesbian. The label feels so foreign in regards to herself but for some reason she doesn’t even feel that scared. If anything it makes her feel a rush of adrenaline to re-analyze her life with the newfound clarity.</p><p>“Anyway” she drags the word out, trying to deflect from his joke. “To answer your question it was during truth or dare in the basement.”</p><p>“You dared her to kiss you?” he asks, a dopey confused look on his face.</p><p>“No dingus, someone dared her to kiss the prettiest girl in the room.”</p><p>He raises his eyebrows but she can’t tell if it’s at the name she called him or the fact that Nancy found her the prettiest in the room. She still hasn’t recovered from the fact that Nancy could’ve chosen any girl there, but chose her.</p><p>“Hey that’s a start, she must like you” he says.</p><p>“Real funny Harrington, she’s dating Jonathan.”</p><p>“Sure, but word on the street is that they’ve been drifting apart.”</p><p>Robin stares at the floor, wondering if Jonathan Byers even treats Nancy the way she deserves. Guilt pools in her stomach every time she remembers the boy. So she decides to turn the subject around on Steve, she’s quite intrigued by him now.</p><p>“You still have yet to explain how you ended up kissing Billy.”</p><p>Steve runs a hand through his hair to muster up some courage before he begins. He has a far away expression on his face as he begins to recount everything.</p><p>Steve had been standing in the kitchen, nursing his second beer, ready to ditch the party altogether. Then one of the guys on the baseball team, whom he recognizes as the host, invites him to play a beer pong tournament out back.</p><p>He’s incredibly bored so he figures he might as well try to have fun, it is one of the last parties with all his classmates after all. He sets his beer on the kitchen counter and follows the boy’s lead. </p><p>He’s gotten pretty good at beer pong so he beats a few guys and girls one on one, advancing to the semi finals in their little tournament.</p><p>The boy hosting, Steve can’t remember his name—James? Jake?—tells them that the final round has a twist. Steve doesn’t know what that means but as he sinks the ball into the last of his opponent’s cups he knows he’ll find out soon. </p><p>Billy Hargrove is up against a junior girl in the game that decides Steve’s last opponent. The girl is a decent player but Billy beats her seemingly effortlessly. Billy has his reputation as the best beer pong player at parties to uphold so he cracks his knuckles and sizes Steve up as it’s announced that they’re the finalists. Steve tries to shake off the fact that the boy’s steely gaze sends a shiver down his spine when their eyes meet.</p><p>The host drunkenly puts an arm around both their shoulders before explaining that the twist is that some of the cups have dares on them. Steve doesn’t like the sound of that. His tolerance has kept him entirely too sober for the stupidity surely scribbled on the bottom of those cups.</p><p>But he plays anyway and is neck and neck with Billy for most of the game. He falls behind twice when Billy taunts him and he gets distracted, his hand shaking a little with nerves on one shot. Most of the dares are just as dumb as Steve was expecting. Billy downs a cup, holding it up to see the bottom and his competitive smirk falters. This is when Steve knows this one is something bad.</p><p>“The two players have to kiss” Billy reads to the group of people watching them. His expression contorts to one of anger as Steve tries not to panic.</p><p>The boys in the crowd almost fall over, howling with laughter as Billy begins yelling at the host. Steve has never wanted to be at a party less. </p><p>“It’s not my fault you ended up in the finals with another guy! We had equal numbers of boys and girls!” the host tells Billy, a grin on his face as he tries to contain his laughter.</p><p>“Afraid you’ll catch feelings Hargrove?” someone jeers, a fake sympathetic sweetness to their voice.</p><p>Billy grabs the boy by his collar and raises his fist before the host rushes to pull him off. </p><p>“C’mon dude it’s one tiny kiss it’ll be hilarious” Steve states, trying to appease the crowd. His palms are sweating in what he refuses to consider anticipation so he furiously wipes them on his jeans.</p><p>Billy’s stands his ground for a second before coming over to stand in front of him. </p><p>“Fine let’s get this shit over with” Billy spits out, still a bit angry.</p><p>Steve‘s throat is impossibly dry and he feels like he might pass out so he doesn’t bother answering.</p><p>Billy rolls his eyes and surges forward, kissing Steve hard. It’s barely more than a brush of the lips and the contact is so fleeting that Steve wonders if he imagined it. But by the looks of all the jocks laughing their asses off again and Billy wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he knows he definitely didn’t. Steve swore he saw a flash of panic across the boy’s facial features as they pulled apart but it’s quickly masked with disgust.</p><p>Steve does his absolute best to mirror the displeasure but internally he’s freaking out because he felt a <i>spark</i> when Billy’s lips were on his. He’s never felt more alive from a single kiss and yet he’s made out with girls for hours. He feels like his brain has been fried and he really wants to kiss Billy again. He fights the urge to cry at this realization and his body is demanding that he flee. So he does.</p><p>“I quit” he says, taking a step towards the back door.</p><p>That catches everyone’s attention.</p><p>“Hey man it was just a joke, you’ve gotta admit it was pretty funny” the host says, tries to keep the game going.</p><p>“What’s your damage Harrington? I mean if you’re actually willing to throw the final over that, be my guest” Billy gestures, a glint in his eye daring Steve to stay.</p><p>“This is stupid. You win. I’m leaving” Steve announces curtly, making a beeline for the back door.</p><p>He turns his back to the chants of Billy’s name as he’s declared the winner and slides the door open, waiting until he’s in a secluded bathroom to let himself cry. He stares at himself in the mirror for way too long before punching the wall a few times and sliding down against it.</p><p>“Wow, that’s quite the story” Robin says, watching as her words pull Steve out of his reverie.</p><p>“Yeah” he breathes out, sporting a weak smile that doesn’t quite reach his eyes.</p><p>“My dad’s gonna kick my ass if he ever finds out about this. Like I’m still into girls but I...I think I might like guys too. I don’t know” he says putting his head in his hands.</p><p>“Steve he won’t, not if you don’t tell him. You’ll be in college next year right? Maybe you can explore whatever you’re feeling there” Robin replies, putting a hand on his knee.</p><p>“Not really doing the whole college thing” he mumbles defeatedly.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>He lifts his head to look at her solemnly.</p><p>“Don’t have the grades. Didn’t pay enough attention for most of high school and it tanked my chances. My dad is forcing me to get a job this summer but I haven’t got a clue where to start looking” he laments.</p><p>“Shit, I’m sorry.”</p><p>“It’s alright, I shouldn’t have been so reckless those first years.”</p><p>“Hey don’t beat yourself up about it, I’m sure you’ll find a job somehow.”</p><p>“Yeah I guess. I wish I had another year like you but also no I don’t” he smiles.</p><p>“No you definitely don’t” she laughs. “A bunch of the best teachers are retiring after this year too.“</p><p>“And my class does have some of the prettiest girls” Steve says absentmindedly.</p><p>“Yeah, and they’ll all be gone in the fall” Robin sighs and puts the back of her hand on her forehead dramatically. Might as well embrace it all. Steve grins at her.</p><p>“Honestly it’s a shame we’re properly meeting so late Buckley. You seem like a good time” Steve says.</p><p>“Thank you, you’re not nearly as terrible as I thought”.</p><p>He grabs the hand towel hanging above him and throws it at her but she dodges it easily.</p><p>“Hey that was a compliment!” </p><p>“My bad” he puts his hands up mockingly.</p><p>She just shakes her head at him with a smile, and they reach a lull in the conversation that gives Robin an idea.</p><p>“Let’s make a deal.”</p><p>“What kind of deal?”</p><p>“We both go back out to the party, act like nothing happened, and the next time you see Billy you have to make some attempt to talk to him. The next time I see Nancy I have to as well.”</p><p>“About what happened? No way. That’s literally asking to get beat up, and my face is one my best features” he touches his cheek.</p><p>She resists the urge to roll her eyes, “I didn’t say it had to be about what happened. We have a week left of school. Just one last interaction before the school year ends. If it doesn’t go well you can blame it on me, but you never know what could happen.”</p><p>“You know I respect that you’re bold enough to suggest this but it’ll be a lot easier for you, girls are usually much less hostile.”</p><p>“Well I’m hoping you’ll hold me to this because truthfully I’d rather never see her again. But there’s still some part of me that’s drawn to her you know?”</p><p>“I...kinda do want to leave off on a good note with him before we graduate. But what counts? Can I compliment what he’s wearing and be done?”</p><p>“Whatever you want Harrington.”</p><p>Steve stares at the ceiling for a few seconds, contemplating. He looks back at her with a shrug.</p><p>“You know what? Sure. Definitely beats sitting here together feeling sorry for ourselves. If something good happens with Nancy you better tell me though” he gets to his feet and she follows.</p><p>“Same for you and Billy” Robin replies with a nod.</p><p>He nods back, although he highly doubts anything remotely good will when it comes to Billy. They shake on the deal and stand there for a second, each waiting for the other to make a move to leave first.</p><p>Robin starts to leave first, “I’ll see you around Steve, good luck!”</p><p>“You too” he smiles, lingering behind for a minute to question how the hell all of that just happened. He checks his face in the mirror to make sure there’s no evidence of his breakdown and heads downstairs in search of food with a renewed energy. If Robin is the only thing that’s made him not feel sick to his stomach when thinking about this part of himself, he might just have to keep her around.</p>
<hr/><p>Robin does her best to avoid Nancy Wheeler for the rest of the night. Sure she agreed to talk to her if Steve did with Billy, but that doesn’t mean it has to be tonight. So she finds her band friends, tries to dance a little, and just wishes for the night to be over. </p><p>She takes the opening notes of Simple Minds’s “Don't You Forget About Me” as her cue to slip away from the dance floor. She might genuinely go insane if she has to hear it more times than she already has. </p><p>So she heads off on her own, hoping there’s a place upstairs that isn’t as loud. She feels incredibly lucky to find an empty room at the end of the hallway. She closes the door and sits on the bed, absentmindedly observing the room. It must be guest bedroom because it’s quite plain and devoid of any signs of being lived in. A small breeze makes her notice that the window is open, pretty fully. Robin frowns. What kind of people leave their window open this much without any screen? It’s like they’re trying to invite the entirety of Indiana’s insect population in.</p><p>Robin sticks her head out the window. It’s above a flat part of the roof, overlooking the pool in the backyard. It’s a humid night and Robin has half the mind to retreat and close the window but gets distracted watching the few people swimming in the pool, illuminated by the underwater lights. Which is probably the reason she fails to notice that she’s not alone.</p><p>“Robin?”</p><p>She jumps at the voice, promptly hitting the top of her head on the window frame.</p><p>“Shit” she groans. Robin rubs her head as she looks to her left, squinting in the dim light as her eyes land on a concerned Nancy Wheeler. Of fucking course. </p><p>Nancy gets up from leaning against the side of the house, coming closer to her.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Nancy asks. </p><p>Robin ducks her head back inside.</p><p>“Yeah, I’ll get out your place don’t worry” she says holding her hands up in surrender.</p><p>Robin turns away from the window, swallowing tightly at the fact that she can’t seem to stop getting in Nancy’s way tonight.</p><p>She feels a hand gently grasp her wrist and slowly turns back to see Nancy crouching down so they’re at eye level.</p><p>“No it’s okay, you can stay” Nancy says softly. “I don’t <i>own<i> the roof, I mean this isn’t even my house.”</i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>Robin momentarily forgets the pain in her head. Why in the world isn’t Nancy trying to drive her off? She has every reason to at this point.</p><p>“I was just in the room because I needed an escape and saw the window open. I didn’t mean to interrupt.”</p><p>“I get it, for the record you’re not interrupting anything” Nancy replies.</p><p>She quickly pulls her hand away after realizing she’d been holding Robin’s wrist for a moment too long. </p><p>Robin immediately misses the contact and can’t help but feel guilty for the small pang of longing that ripples through her chest.</p><p>Nancy has gone back to sitting in her spot, tucked away with her back against the outside paneling of the house.</p><p>“I could use the company” she says, so quietly that Robin thinks she could’ve imagined it. She knows it was real when she sees the way Nancy glances down at her lap before straightening her posture, clenching her jaw, and obviously trying to appear passive.</p><p>So Robin throws caution to the wind and climbs out the window. She wordlessly sits down beside Nancy and breathes out a breath she doesn’t know she was holding when the other girl visibly seems to relax.</p><p>She can’t help but notice the travel sized bottle of vodka on the roof next to Nancy. Nancy seems to notice Robin’s curiosity because she picks it up.</p><p>“You want some?”</p><p>“Oh I don’t think I-”</p><p>“Seriously it’s fine” Nancy interjects, holding the bottle out to Robin.</p><p>Robin just stares at her. Is it a peace offering? An agreement to just not acknowledge anything? A cruel joke?</p><p>“I don’t bite you know” she mumbles with a small smile.</p><p>Robin is too distracted by her brushing a few of her short curls back into place as the wind rustles them to formulate a reply.</p><p>She must hesitate for a second too long because Nancy begins to backtrack, “unless of course you just don’t want to, god knows this party has enough alcohol as it is.”</p><p>Robin grabs the tiny bottle from her and takes a swig of it, trying to not make things awkward. It seems to work as she sees Nancy shift into a more comfortable position. But she probably should’ve taken a smaller sip because all it does is burn her throat and make her cough a few times.</p><p>Nancy looks at her with a mix of curiosity and amusement, letting out a laugh as Robin gives her two thumbs up. Robin grimaces at both her ridiculous gesture and the burning, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.</p><p>“Drinking that stuff straight up is brutal.”</p><p>Nancy nods gingerly and takes a sip anyway, somehow barely reacting to the taste. </p><p>“If you don’t mind me asking, why exactly are you out here on the roof instead of enjoying the party?”</p><p>“I could ask you the same question” Nancy quirks an eyebrow at her.</p><p>“I asked you first” Robin says, a smirk tugging at the corner of her lips. </p><p>Nancy gives in after a moment and speaks again, her voice losing a little bit of the playfulness.</p><p>“Jonathan and I broke up.”</p><p>The words practically knock the wind out of Robin, simultaneously confusing her and making her heart ache with the reminder of reality. </p><p>“Oh” Robin’s mouth goes dry. She feels throughly unequipped to deal with this situation. “I’m sorry” is all she manages.</p><p>“Don’t be, I don’t think we were meant to last forever anyway.”</p><p>“Can I ask you something?”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>“Are you drunk?”</p><p>Nancy stiffens, “No. Why?”</p><p>“Well I don’t want you to get into something this personal if you wouldn’t while sober. I mean I’m basically a stranger.” </p><p>Nancy’s expression softens at this, “first of all you’re not really a stranger, we’ve had class together.” </p><p>She places her hand on top of Robin’s reassuringly for a brief moment and Robin tries to act as if she doesn’t notice. </p><p>“And second I’m not drunk, I’ve only had one beer and it was hours ago.”</p><p>Robin glances at the vodka between them and back at Nancy. Nancy rolls her eyes, “and you know like a few sips of vodka.”</p><p>Robin wants to laugh but she holds it back because she can tell Nancy is serious about explaining what went down with Jonathan. She settles for a small smile instead. </p><p>“So...Jonathan?” </p><p>She doesn’t particularly want to hear about the boy but it seems like Nancy needs someone to talk to.</p><p>“I broke up with him.”</p><p>Robin’s eyes widen in shock. She didn’t expect Nancy to have been the one to call it quits. </p><p>“We got into an argument earlier and I’m so tired of how easily he gets upset over everything with me these days. So I told him we’re done.”</p><p>“You don’t seem too upset about it.”</p><p>“I’m sure I will be when it’s not so fresh but tonight? Not really. The spark faded out, we both knew it. I guess we were just content to hang onto the relationship as long as we could. He’s moving to the east coast for college in the fall anyway” Nancy says, staring blankly up at the sky.</p><p>“If you don’t mind me asking, what was the argument about? I mean you seem like you two would be able to work through a lot” Robin replies. </p><p>It’s true. She remembers the time Nancy blew up at Jonathan in the hallway before school a month or two ago. It’s all the girls in her homeroom had talked about that day, only to gossip more when the couple was apparently perfectly in love again two days later.</p><p>“Well it started with him pulling me aside and saying that I didn’t restrain myself during truth or dare nor when it turned into spin the bottle. I don’t know what he expected, he suggested that we join the game in the first place. That really set him off about how I seemed too into kissing someone else. I realized that we just don’t work well together anymore. Maybe at the start we did love each other but we’re too different now, so I broke it off. He took it surprisingly alright considering everything.”</p><p>“So he was jealous that you were more into kissing a different guy?” Robin asks, trying to keep her tone light because she really doesn’t know how to navigate this.</p><p>“Not necessarily a guy” Nancy says, her voice a bit quieter as she glances at Robin intently.</p><p>Robin feels her stomach drop at the implication. Oh god Nancy kissing her played a part in the split with Jonathan. She was part of the reason for this breakup and she hadn’t even known it.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Robin says awkwardly. </p><p>“It’s not your fault” Nancy replies immediately.</p><p>Robin can’t stand the silence that ensues after this, she wishes Nancy would break it first. It’s the least she could do after practically giving Robin a heart attack at the mention of the kiss.</p><p>“You said Jonathan was going to the east coast for college, how about you?” Robin asks after a moment. </p><p>She bites her tongue at the dull question. Having to initiate small talk with Nancy Wheeler, after all this no less, feels like a fate worse than death.</p><p>“Staying here, only an hour away from Hawkins. My parents wanted me close and I didn’t get enough scholarship money to move to a prestigious school across the country like he did.” Nancy seems a little bitter at the idea but Robin figures it’s better than the tension and heavy silence of before. </p><p>“It sucks that you couldn’t get that far away. I’m dying to get out of this town. Graduate next year and go to California or something.” Robin says, her mind flooded with snapshots of the life that she’s seen in postcards from San Francisco.</p><p>“California seems nice” Nancy agrees dreamily. “What do you think you’ll major in?” </p><p>“My mom says international relations might be a good start because I’m fluent in a few languages.”</p><p>“Really?” Nancy sits up straighter, turning to Robin with interest. “What languages?”</p><p>“Spanish, French, Italian, and pig Latin” Robin says proudly.</p><p>“Pig Latin?” Nancy smirks.</p><p>“Esyay”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>Robin nods with a laugh.</p><p>“I can’t believe you can speak that many, I took two years of high school french and can barely speak or understand it.” </p><p>“I learned french as a kid, figuring out the proper pronunciation was the worst.” Robin replies.</p><p>“Say something in french, let me see if I understand any of it” Nancy shifts her body so she’s facing Robin instead of leaning against the wall beside her.</p><p>Robin thinks for a second, a famous french quote coming to mind as she stares at Nancy’s eager disposition. She hesitates but doubts Nancy will understand it anyway.</p><p>“Alright. En sa beauté gît ma mort et ma vie.” she states, a little more quietly than she intended.</p><p>“Well I know mort and vie mean death and life. Wow I really don’t remember conjugations at all.”</p><p>After asking Robin to repeat it twice and complaining about how she hasn’t even heard french since sophomore year, Nancy surrenders.</p><p>“Okay I give up, tell me what it means.”</p><p>“I don’t think I will” Robin says playfully.</p><p>“You have to that’s not fair” Nancy pouts.</p><p>“Maybe you should take up French again to figure it out Wheeler” Robin grins.</p><p>“Yeah that’s not happening” Nancy laughs. </p><p>Robin finds herself somewhat relieved that Nancy doesn’t know enough French to understand what she said. </p><p>They lapse into silence again, but this time it’s much more comfortable. The two of them just sit there listening to the muffled music and occasional shout from below them in the yard. Robin hears Nancy put the cap on the vodka bottle and place it out of reach. Robin doesn’t bother wondering why, she’s fixated on the warm light flooding through the window and lighting up a patch of the roof. She feels Nancy’s gaze on her though, and it makes her a little lightheaded. </p><p>She pointedly avoids looking at Nancy when she asks, “were you into the kiss?”</p><p>“What?” Nancy asks.</p><p>“Like Jonathan said.” </p><p>“I don’t know. I’ve never kissed a girl before, it was...different.”</p><p>Robin takes the lack of animosity in Nancy’s tone as a good sign, hoping that being so forward won’t backfire.</p><p>“Good different or bad different?” she finally turns to face Nancy.</p><p>“Good different” Nancy seems just as surprised at her answer as Robin.</p><p>Her stomach flips in the most delightful way at the thought of Nancy actually enjoying kissing her. </p><p>Robin searches Nancy’s eyes, finding no trace of regret lingering there at the words. Robin should’ve never done so because now she can’t stop staring at her. Her eyes are a beautiful crystal clear blue, shimmering and crashing like the sea. </p><p>She rips her gaze away after a moment, her heart racing faster than it ever had in her life.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have brought it up.”</p><p>“It’s alright, I mean it was just a kiss.”</p><p>“Yeah, just a kiss.”</p><p>“And we don’t have to do it again.”</p><p>“Of course not.”</p><p>“Robin—” Nancy breathes out, having moved so close that her lips are now mere inches away from Robin’s.</p><p>So Robin desperately captures the brunette’s lips with her own. Nancy immediately kisses back, her hands around Robin’s neck, pulling her closer. She has absolutely no idea what to do with her hands until Nancy takes them in her own and places them on her hips. Robin can barely process how intense kissing Nancy for real is. It’s a series of soft pecks at first and longer exchanges, all of which make Robin feel on fire. Robin gets a little bolder, fingertips grazing the skin right under the hem of Nancy’s shirt. Nancy tugs lightly on her hair in response and Robin can’t believe she ever thought she was into guys.</p><p>They only break apart when laughter erupts from a group of people on the lawn below, startling them both. Robin is relieved to see it’s from a boy being pushed in the pool, not because anyone noticed the two of them.</p><p>“Vanilla” Robin mumbles absentmindedly, remembering her kiss with Nancy in the basement. She puts a finger to her lips as the haze clouding her brain begins to dissipate. </p><p>Nancy must hear it because a blush accompanies the rapid rise and fall of her chest. </p><p>“Maybe we should go inside” she suggests, a bit breathless.</p><p>Robin agrees, following Nancy through the window and closing it behind her. Nancy stands next to her and awkwardly reaches out to fix Robin’s tousled hair before she realizes what she’s doing and pulls her hands away shyly. Robin smiles at the gesture, threading her fingers through her hair to fix it herself.</p><p>“I...I don’t really know what that was but I want to keep doing it. And I really don’t want to lose it by calling it something right now. Is that okay with you?” Nancy asks quietly after a moment.</p><p>“Yeah of course” Robin says softly, still having a little trouble comprehending what just happened. </p><p>She moves over to the bed, flopping down on it to stare at the ceiling and get her emotions in check. Nancy follows suit and Robin can’t stop thinking about the feeling of Nancy’s hands in her hair, wondering how this can possibly be reality. They lie there for a while just listening to the muffled music booming from downstairs until Nancy sighs next to her.</p><p>“I’m so tired of doing what everyone expects of me. Why should I stay with a guy who doesn’t make me happy? Why shouldn’t I kiss a girl? Everyone knows some girls do it in college even if they swear not to talk about it. I’m sick of being the picture perfect daughter who does everything she’s told. It’s all bullshit. I just need to be free, get out of this suffocating town.” Nancy squeezes her eyes shut momentarily. </p><p>Robin turns her head to look at Nancy with wide eyes. She doesn’t know what she expected Nancy to say but it wasn’t that. She didn’t know the girl felt that trapped in her perfect life. Nancy’s focus shifts from the ceiling to Robin next to her.</p><p>“God I’m sorry, I don’t know where that came from” she apologizes, sitting up. Robin sits up too. </p><p>“No it’s okay, it seems like something you really needed to get out. You do a pretty good job seeming like you've got it all figured out though” Robin reassures her. </p><p>“Well I guess I’m glad it comes off that way, if I pretend I know exactly what I’m doing with my life it makes it easier to convince people.” Nancy shrugs.</p><p>"I think we're all just pretending. I don't think anyone really has anything figured out" Robin says.</p><p>“Maybe we can figure it out together?” Nancy suggests quietly.</p><p>“I’d like that” Robin takes her hand and smiles.</p>
<hr/><p>Steve has been searching for Robin to tell her he was having second thoughts about their deal for the past fifteen minutes. He can’t believe he hasn’t run into Billy anywhere so he assumes the boy must’ve left. That is until he quite literally bumps into Billy when Billy rushes into Steve fixing his hair in the hallway mirror. The second floor is currently very secluded so Steve was actually hoping to avoid contact with most of the partygoers by being up here. Especially Billy.</p><p>“You alright?” Steve asks, waving his hand in Billy’s face since he has yet to do anything but stare at Steve with an unreadable expression. Not even move past him or push him away.</p><p>In a few quick movements Billy opens one of the doors and drags Steve into the room, shoving him up against the wall. </p><p>“Look I get it you’re pissed about the game but it doesn’t have to—”</p><p>Billy cuts him off by kissing him and Steve’s eyes widen almost comically. Someone must’ve slipped him something. He must be high or dreaming because there’s no way this is happening. But he’s probably never going to get the opportunity again, so he closes his eyes and kisses back. This kiss is different. It feels intentional, a little less rough, and definitely not as short. Billy tastes like alcohol and cigarettes, a stark contrast from any girl he‘s ever kissed, but he can’t get enough of it.</p><p>Soon the need for air outweighs their need to continue kissing one another. One breath. Two breaths. Billy’s forehead so close to touching Steve’s, his hands braced against the wall behind them.</p><p>“Steve?” </p><p>Steve jumps and pulls away frantically looking behind Billy. His immediate panic of being caught subsides when he realizes it’s only Robin. Robin who is smirking at him and Nancy Wheeler who is sitting next to her on the bed, gaping in shock. Steve shakes his head and does a double take to make sure he isn’t imagining Nancy in his post-Billy haze.</p><p>“Hi Nancy” he offers a weak smile in greeting. She seems like she’s about to say something but Robin beats her to it.</p><p>“I thought I locked that” Robin says. He can tell she does mean that seriously, but the teasing raise of her eyebrows betrays her.</p><p>“Well I guess we’re both bad at locking doors then” Steve scoffs, stifling a smile.</p><p>“Billy Hargrove?” Nancy interrupts, confusion evident in her tone.</p><p>Billy whips around, initially only having froze at the sound of Robin’s voice.</p><p>“Oh shit, who the fuck are you two?” Billy moves away from Steve as if he’s been scalded.</p><p>“I’m Robin” Robin says, a little too nonchalantly given the circumstances.</p><p>Billy walks over to her and leans in to glare at her angrily. Nancy grabs Robin’s hand but Robin continues to stare at Billy, refusing to cower away.</p><p>“I swear to god if you say one word about this to anyone I’ll fucking kill you. I’m not a fucking fag” he spits out, making sure to direct his words at Nancy as well. </p><p>“No one said you were” Robin says softly.</p><p>“Billy, hey man, calm down” Steve says, moving closer to the other boy. </p><p>Billy shoots him a glare and looks about two seconds away from punching him if he talks again.</p><p>But he meets Billy’s eyes and he can see the fear in them. It’s the same fear he saw in his own in the bathroom mirror mere hours ago when he finally stopped fighting who he is.</p><p>“Fuck you Harrington” Billy shoves Steve’s shoulder as he moves past him.</p><p>The statement lacks Billy’s usual fire and when he yanks the door handle open, Steve follows him without a second thought. The boy doesn’t get very far before Steve catches his arm. Billy shakes him off with a glare but doesn’t keep walking.</p><p>“Look I won’t saying anything. As long as you don’t say anything about me.” Steve says, his voice hushed.</p><p>Unfortunately it only seems to rile Billy up more.</p><p>“I’m not fucking gay. You could’ve refused to do that dare. You should’ve quit then” he spits out venomously.</p><p>“Yeah but I didn’t. And you could’ve refused too.”</p><p>“If I had refused it would have ruined my pong master status.”</p><p>Steve rolls his eyes.</p><p>“It would’ve seemed like it meant something.”</p><p>“Did it?” Steve asks nervously.</p><p>A minute passes and Steve watches as Billy’s anger seems to subside, replaced with dejection.</p><p>“I don’t know. I haven’t had a beer in two hours, I can’t even blame it on that” he sighs.</p><p>Steve watches as he sighs and takes a shaky breath. He rushes to pull out a cigarette and lights it, not caring about being inside. Steve has never seen Billy like this. It’s almost as if he’s vulnerable, leaning against the wall like a wounded animal.</p><p>“Hey I’ll make sure Robin and Nancy don’t say anything. It’s a lot for me too, I can leave you alone to process things.”</p><p>He hesitates before his next statement fearing that it’ll make things worse, but takes the plunge because what does he have to lose. </p><p>“But if you need someone to talk to I’m here.” </p><p>Billy takes a long drag of his cigarette and squints at Steve. Steve tries to not find it attractive, but well he’s only human.</p><p>“Okay” Billy mumbles.</p><p>“Okay?” Steve asks incredulously.  </p><p>Billy nods.</p><p>“You know I’m still going to have to be an asshole around you at school on Monday like usual right? And act like this never happened.”</p><p>“Yeah I know.”</p><p>“You’re a good guy Steve. I’m...sorry about all this. I’m sure you have my number because of Maxine. Give me a call sometime alright?” Billy says, offering him a tiny smile. It’s not much, just a quirk of his upper lip, but Steve can’t help but grin.</p><p>Steve nods and watches Billy descend the staircase, pumping his fist about the boy actually calling him by his first name for once. That has to count for something.</p><p>He runs a hand through his hair, ready to go back in the room and relay everything that happened to Robin. And Nancy. This is certainly an interesting conversation starter for the first exchange he’s had with his ex in a while. Although it seems like he doesn’t have to tell Robin much about Billy’s agreement since he knocks her over while opening the door.</p><p>“I told you not to eavesdrop” Nancy shakes her head at the girl on the floor.</p><p>“Yeah thanks a lot Nance” Robin says rubbing her arm in pain.</p><p>Nancy’s cheeks redden at the nickname and she elects to focus on Steve instead, much to his amusement. Robin notices, if her enamored expression is enough to go by, but doesn’t try to take back what she said. Steve gets the impression that’s just how she is. </p><p>“How come you never liked it that much when I called you Nance?” Steve crosses his arms, a sly grin overtaking his features. </p><p>Nancy rolls her eyes and ignores him, holding out her hand to help Robin up. Robin takes it gladly, squeezing Nancy’s hand gently as a thank you before letting go and looking at Steve.</p><p>“Maybe because you’re an idiot” Robin supplies, brushing herself off.</p><p>Steve just waves her off in fake annoyance without a second thought about the insult.</p><p>Nancy‘s brows are knit in confusion at the exchange, “you two know each other?”</p><p>“You could say that” Robin casts a sidelong glance at Steve.</p><p>“We can talk about that later, I’m more interested in what’s going on with you two” Steve says, pointing between the girls.</p><p>Robin and Nancy glance at one another before darting their eyes away, both girls’ cheekbones dusted with a shade of pink.</p><p>Robin recovers first, her wit overpowering the timidness.</p><p>“I’m not telling you anything until you explain how you and Billy ended up in here” Robin says, amusement dancing on her lips.</p><p>So they sit in a makeshift circle on the bed and he tells them both, not that there was much beyond what they saw to tell. He’s quite surprised by how well Nancy takes the whole thing until Robin fills him in. </p><p>When she’s done he whistles lowly, “well Robin you better start building up that arm strength, sneaking into her window is harder than it looks.” </p><p>Both of them simultaneously slap his arm and he can’t help but grin at Nancy’s scolding.</p>
<hr/><p>It’s been a full week since the party. A whole week of Steve chickening out about calling. He stares at the phone in his hand and takes a deep breath before dialing the number to the Mayfield-Hargrove residence. He’s spent the last five minutes alternating between holding the receiver and putting it back in the holder. He shouldn’t be so nervous, he’s got game, he’s Steve Harrington for fucks sake. </p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>“Max? Hey it’s Steve.”</p><p>“Oh! Hey Steve. Dustin has been talking about doing something with everyone now that it’s basically summer. Said you’ve been pretty elusive lately though—”</p><p>Steve sighs and knows he has to cut in or Max will go on with updates on everyone. Especially all the new developments in her friendship with Eleven. Normally he’d be happy to hear the girl’s excitement relaying what he’s missed from not hanging out with all of them recently. Any other day he’d love to hear it all, but he has to finally get calling Billy off his mind.</p><p>“Yeah my bad I promise I’ll catch up with him later” he says.</p><p>There’s silence on the line until she speaks up again. </p><p>“Is there something you need?”</p><p>Steve pinches the bridge of his nose.</p><p>“Can you get Billy on the phone?” he says a silent prayer at the fact that she can’t actually see the signs of his embarrassment.</p><p>“Billy! It’s for you! It’s Steve?” he hears Max yell away from the phone.</p><p>“Don’t think you’re getting out of explaining this later” Max whispers quickly before Billy tells her to get lost in the background.</p><p>“Yeah whatever Red” Steve rolls his eyes. </p><p>Then he hears Billy’s voice.</p><p>“Well Harrington I’m impressed. A full week without calling huh?” Steve just <i>knows</i> that the other boy is smiling smugly.</p><p>“I was going to call sooner but didn’t know if you’d be okay with it” Steve says, gripping the phone cord in his fist, frustrated at how stupid he sounds. </p><p>There’s a pause before Billy speaks again, his voice significantly quieter.</p><p>“I think—I think I’m ready to talk about it. Your parents home?” he says.</p><p>“Never really are, we can talk here?” Steve replies.</p><p>“Great I’ll be over in an hour. Listen, I’m uh still kinda losing my shit over this so hide the breakable stuff just in case.” </p><p>“Got it” Steve chuckles.</p><p>“Hey Harrington?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Wear that cologne you were wearing at the party again alright? It’s great on you.”</p><p>Steve’s jaw drops a little in disbelief and he hears the line click. That asshole knew exactly what he was doing hanging up like that and leaving Steve to process. He puts the phone back in its holder, leans against the wall, and smiles. He can’t believe this is happening.</p><p>He puts on a record as he gets ready, almost falling over while rushing to put jeans on. He bops his head to the song playing from his bedroom as he brushes his teeth. The only thing that disrupts his routine is when he hears someone shouting his name from outside as he spits out the water from rinsing his mouth.</p><p>The bright midday sunlight causes him to squint as he opens the front door. After his eyes adjust he sees a figure in the road waving their arms up and down.</p><p>“Robin?”</p><p>She runs over to him and his eyes widen as she grips his shoulders.</p><p>“Steve you’ll never believe the news I have.”</p><p>“Try me.”</p><p>“I got you a job!”</p><p>“You did what?” Steve says, afraid he’d heard her wrong and was getting his hopes up for nothing.</p><p>“The mall that’s opening! They’re taking literally anyone for all the food court jobs. I submitted applications and got us both jobs at...” she pauses dramatically. </p><p>He fails to keep his cool as he vigorously gestures for her to keep talking. He can’t help it, this is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for him. Maybe he’ll finally get his old man off his back about this job search.</p><p>“Scoops Ahoy!”</p><p>She doesn’t lose any of her fervency when he looks at her quizzically.</p><p>“It’s an ice cream place. We start the day it opens!”</p><p>“Holy shit. Holy <i>shit</i> thank you” he says, eyes wide with incredulity.</p><p>“You’re welcome dingus” she grins.</p><p>He laughs in relief and hugs her tightly. She's tense for a moment, but eventually relaxes into the embrace and actually returns it gladly.</p><p>“Alright alright let me go....I’ve gotta go see Nancy.”</p><p>“Oh do you now? Fine go get your girl” he says, releasing her with a chuckle.</p><p>“How’s Billy?” she deflects, swatting Steve’s hand away as he tries to poke at the blush on her cheeks.</p><p>“He’s coming over soon, to talk about everything” Steve says eagerly.</p><p>Robin’s eyebrows shoot up. She wasn’t expecting Billy being willing to talk, she’s happy for Steve.</p><p>“Well lover boy you better finish getting ready. Good luck, I’ll be on my way” she says, heading back to the road.</p><p>“Hey one last thing” he calls after her.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Why’s the place called Scoop’s Ahoy? Is it like pirate or sailor themed?” </p><p>“I’ll let you figure that out when they give us our outfits” she grins.</p><p>“Our what?” he asks warily.</p><p>“Bye Steve” she laughs, pushing off on a skateboard.</p><p>“Asshole!” he yells, his lips curled into a smile.</p><p>“See you later Harrington!” she yells back cheerfully, waving goodbye over her shoulder as she gets farther and farther away.</p><p>He honestly can’t wait for that mall to open even if he might have to wear a ridiculous uniform. Perhaps this summer won’t be so bad if he can work with Robin, they’re on their way to becoming good friends. Maybe he’ll even get Billy to stop by if things go well. </p><p>He goes back inside and finishes getting ready. And when Billy shows up early Steve finds he can’t even be upset about it because the boy kisses him back so surely when they finally tell each other how they feel. There’s nothing quite like the feeling of Billy’s hands in his hair and he’s never going to get sick of it. </p><p>Meanwhile Robin speeds along on her board, counting down the blocks to the Wheeler’s house. She hops off and pops the tail of the board, propping it up against the side of the house. Then she takes a deep breath and knocks on the front door.</p><p>It opens after a moment, revealing a dark haired boy in a polo shirt who seems annoyed at having to open the door. Nancy’s brother she presumes.</p><p>“Who are you?”</p><p>“Robin. I’m Nancy’s friend.”</p><p>The boy narrows his eyes at her and she wonders if trying to sneak in through Nancy’s window was a better idea. </p><p>Thankfully Nancy appears at the top of the stairs and as she descends them her brother shoots her a look urging her to explain.</p><p>“Mom and dad said you can’t have people over today because they’re out.”</p><p>“I’ll be sure to tell them that you had Will over then.”</p><p>“Fine. Whatever. Who is she anyway?” he stares at her.</p><p>She sighs, “Mike this is Robin, we...go to school together. Robin, Mike. My nosy little brother.”</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>Nancy rolls her eyes.</p><p>“We’re going to my room, I’m sure Will is waiting for you” she says, tugging Robin‘s arm inside. </p><p>“Mike you’re missing the movie!” a boy’s voice, Will’s, calls from somewhere out of sight.</p><p>“See” Nancy says. </p><p>“Coming!” Mike yells, darting out of the room.</p><p>Nancy ignores him, gesturing to the stairs with a tilt of her head. Robin follows her, breathing out a sigh of relief as Nancy closes the door to her room behind them. </p><p>“Sorry about that, he’s not the most polite.”</p><p>“We go to school together huh?” Robin says, a teasing smile adorning her features.</p><p>“Shut up” Nancy says, suppressing a smile of her own. “You know I finally figured out what that thing you said to me on the roof meant.”</p><p>“I can’t believe you remembered it enough for that” Robin replies with genuine surprise.</p><p>“In her beauty resides my death and my life. French poet Maurice Scève.”</p><p>“That’s it yeah” Robin swallows tightly.</p><p>“You quoted that about me?” </p><p>“No, I was talking about the other girl on the roof” Robin deadpans.</p><p>Nancy shoves her lightly in response.</p><p>“Of course it was about you.”</p><p>“You think I’m that beautiful?”</p><p>“If there’s one thing I’m totally sure of right now it’s that you’re the most gorgeous girl I know.” Robin breathes out.</p><p>Nancy‘s lips curve into a shy smile. It makes Robin really want to kiss her.</p><p>“Do you remember all that stuff you said at the party about feeling suffocated in this town?”</p><p>“Yeah” Nancy replies, frowning a little at the memory. </p><p>“What would you say to taking a weekend road trip to Chicago soon? Before you have to go to college.”</p><p>Nancy’s eyes light up, “A thousand times yes. Wait you have a car?”</p><p>“No but Steve does.”</p><p>“And does he know about this?”</p><p>“Not necessarily“ Robin says, her eyes sparkling with mischief as she smiles a goofy smile.</p><p>Nancy just shakes her head at her and lets out a laugh.</p><p>“Robin Buckley I think you’re the one thing that makes me feel free for once in my life, like I can do anything, be anyone. And I can get used to this” Nancy leans in.</p><p>“Me too” Robin says, smiling against Nancy’s lips as the other girl pulls her closer.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>that’s all folks! hope it was as fun to read as it was to write! I spent entirely too long trying to characterize Billy correctly so I hope it’s decent. if you want to come bother me on twitter i’m @fabraysagronsky, it's kinda a mess of fanbases but i’d love some stranger things mutuals!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>